Rekindled love
by BaeAteWorld
Summary: Emma & Regina dated during their high school ter 8 year of not seeing each other, Emma returns, only not by choice, as she has been transferred to Storybrooke prison.Were she will then grow to learn Regina is now wed to-Emma rival-Robin who's head of the prison. There will be fluff and smut from Emma's & Regina's past(and present)relationship as the story goes on SQ END (M)
1. Chapter 1

**And, voila here It is. The first chap of Rekindled love. Hope you enjoy it. And hope it better than my summery, hate doing those things ;)**

'Emma' she sang in a sickly-sweet tune then giggled slightly, she lay on top of Emma back trying to wake her sleeping beauty. She pulled back a piece of natural light brown hair away from the shoulder it sprawled across leaving gentle kisses behind it.

Groaning, Emma pulled her arms tighter together, hiding her head in the hole some more, as she awoke from her slumber. The other giggled some more 'rise and sun sleeping beauty' she said in the same tone as before.

Continuing the kiss the shoulder infront of her she began kneading her slender hands up her sides of the body under her, welcoming the naked flesh of her pail lover.

Being as equally as naked on top on the she smiled even more when there was slight movement happening from the sleeping beauty, leg entwined as she pressed her bare front against the bare back of her lover genially nipping were she'd been kissing on the shoulder blade.

There was a yelp from inside the bedroom when natural haired brunette push her body up in a press-up form making the girl on top tumble into the middle of the matrass with childish giggles making her smirk.

It was now the others turn to have her deep brown locks cover the whole of the pillow as she smiles up at the other face which was now above her.

Opening her eyes slightly Emma's slight was invaded by the lightness of the room, coming from the sunlight seeping through the opening in the curtains.

Through the rays of sunlight she saw her girlfriend, lover, laying there with her Make-up less, natural face, looking up at her. she could see all her small freckles and perfect imperfections as she led their, naked skin on show and slightly messy hair.

'Finally the dead and risen' she darker brown for beneath her declared in an smitten tone whilst cupping Emma's jaw line and stroking her thumb across her cheek bone. Smiling at each other, each getting lost in the emerald jade eye and enticing dark brown ones. Before anymore was said she pulled the other down locking their lips for a sweet single kiss.

'umm, and what a sight I awoke to' the lighter haired said as she hung her head down tracing down she naked flesh of her girlfriends, she'd seen many times before. Right from the steadily rising chest, pass the dusky nipples and down the toned stomach to their entwined legs.

Hooking her head back up with the cruel of her pointer finger on the others chin their eye met again, and it was Emma to close the distance this time in pressing their lips together in butterfly kisses 'I could say the same, stranger' the girl on the bottom said while walking her fingers up the others arms -which were tense from her holding her upper body up. 'you've being working out' she said between kisses.

'yeah. You see I have it do some think to keep my smoking hot girlfriend interested' Emma said with a smirk, this made the other giggle some more 'god, I love hearing her laugh, Gine' she said and bit of her girlfriends bottom lip lightly. or though the last statement fell on deft ears.

'Girlfriend, ay? Must be some lucky girl' Regina said, playing along with the other teasingly

Arms giving way, Emma presses herself into the darker brunette so the nakedness of their fronts were pressed tightly together. She nuzzled her face into the crook of her lovers neck beneath her and mumbled 'oh, something tell me I 'm the lucky one'. Chasing a hand up and lightly grabbing the others breast in a couple of squeezes, as if to justify the last sentence.

'oi' Regina said laughing at the others playfulness, whilst tapping away the roaming hand. She could feel the other smirk in the crease of her neck.

The hand then whet around to pull them close in a warmly satisfying hug. The darker brunette let out a happy sign and after a sort time of silence she hooked a piece of wavy hair behind her lover after it fell into her feathers where she had her eye closed and a small smile on her relaxed face.

'Em, we graduate in a couple of weeks. And I know you want to leave Storybrooke but what's going to happen after that, I don't wan-' Emma could hear the worry in the other voice and how it changed suddenly, she put a finger to her lips effectively silencing her.

Its true they were graduating Storybrooke high soon and truthfully, Emma didn't know were their relationship was going to go after that. However she would never admit this to her lover as she wanted to keep it positive whilst is lasted.

'shhhh' she soothes 'you listen here right' Emma said now staring into the other's eyes 'I love you Regina Mills. And nothing will ever change that. No one can take away my 'Gina. Okay?'

She smiled as they rested their heads in together resting in the comfortable silence on the room.

.-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*' Present day.-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-.

'Are you fucking kidding me' she barges through the door in to the correctional officer's office 'need I remind you that this is a prison Swan and you can not be running around shouting' she said calmly not looking up from the stick of papers she was signing on her desk.

'Ohh so was you expecting me? Well in that case you can explain this bull shit' she shouted, slamming an piece of paper down on the desk. Not giving the other time to respond she stared walking back, just to keep her moving and her anger under control.

'That would be your transfer form, can you not read?' Emma herd the lady from behind her say. She looked back and their eye met.

Emma's face was one of fury. Her long hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail as she crossed her arms, looking directly into the others eyes. Miss Caputo sat there with shoulder length straight blond hair, a facial expression which was cold as ice, leaving her blue eye give off a stern look to Emma. she had a skinny physique and an overly expensive black suit which screamed out bitch owner.

' .HA' storming back to the back she heavily slammed her hand down, either side of the transfer paper and before she was about to speak again the other did first.

'Need I remind you swan that one push of this button' she pointed to a red bottom behind her on the wall 'and the officers will come in with full force. So if remind you just who you are talking to before shouting again' she said, still in the calm attitude

Seeing the blond tense up she smiled, letting out an evil laugh 'you see, you may not think I know but oh, I know EVERYTHING' she said standing up 'I know about the…activities you've being having with my officers and a little birdy told me you're trying to use this to your advantage'

Emma stayed quite, jaw and hands visibly clenching as she stared into the other eyes.

'Therefore I simply can not have this going on in my prison, so we are swapping you and sending you closer to home wher-'

'I WILL NOT GO BACK THERE. YOU WILL NOT SEND ME BACK THERE' Emma shouted cutting Caputo off as she swept her arm other the desk pushing everything of the floor. 'you are in no passion to start telling me what I can or can't do Em-ma'

She stepped back. Slowly raining her hand as she pressed the red button whilst looking into Emma eyes 'oops did I just do that?' she said in a fake innocent tone

'you Bitch' Emma shouted, she knew there was only a short period of time before the officers will be in the room. Emma turned suddenly, now calming down, deciding she wanted to hurt the woman with her words. 'is this all because I fuck you precious daughter in the genitors closet? …God, she is so good with her tongue. I mean did you even know she's a lesbian and has the hot's for bad ass chicks' Emma sniggered looking the other dead in the eye 'god I made her scream so hard last night, does her throat still hurt?' Emma said with a smirk

She was about to speak again when an hand making contact with her cheek forced her mouth shut as the terrible slapping sound went through the office. 'you will not talk so lowly of officer E.C again. Elsa has no interest with you, you understand me!' she shouted, only seconds before officers run through the door dressed in riot gear.

She first bat came in contact with the back of Emma knees, forcing her to the ground as others take turns hitting her with their bats and hiding behind their shields. After a minuet of this abuse they stopped. Emma led limp on the floor curled up in a ball, trying to protect herself. She opened her eye to look back to into Miss Caputo's 'any last words swan?' she said with a smirk

The officers held Emma up, she stood there limp in the officer's hands with blood pouring from her nose and a cut just above her eyebrow. Spitting the blood from her mouth she smiled -showing lightly pink teeth 'yeah, actually. Tell Elsa. Tell you daughter, that she is as big of a whore as her mother and that will be back to pound that pussy again' she said trying not to laugh as the pain in her ribs.

The officers starting dragging her away and just before she black out she herd the other say 'have fun in Storybrook Mss swan'

 **Well?... put me out of my misery, did you like it?**

 **Tell me you thought and opinions, i'm open to all ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I do apologise for any grammatical errors and spelling. All mistakes are on me.**

 **W** **ith that said, I'm happy for all the kind review. hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the first.**

 **P.S I'll try and upload a new chapter a week, if not more.**

Chapter two.

Their legs were entwined and face inches apart, occasional one would affectionately rub their nose together or plant a single kiss of the other's lips or nose. After moment of lying in the blissful silence of each other's company.

'I have to start getting ready' Regina said with a sigh not wanting to leave the bubble they had created. 'no' Emma said and playfully manoeuvre the two so Regina was on her back and Emma koala hugging her front. Regina laughed 'Emma' she said running her palms up her lovers naked back. 'we both know my farther has been organising this brunch for weeks, I can't not go'

Emma groaned 'stay' she said in the crook of Regina's neck. 'I would if I could but I can't' Regina sang in Emma ear 'plus' she said, still caressing her lovers back 'I can always make it up to you later' she whispered. Emma ears seemed to perk up at this and she internally groaned, not so internally.

Leaning back so she was effectively straddling the darker brunette's waist, she smirked, looking down to Regina as her hands started massaging her lovers lower belly 'could you make a deposit of that?' Emma said cheekily which make Regina giggle.

'hum, let me thank about that one' she said in her deep yet sexy voice as she sat upright pressing her body firm against her lovers. Quickly she moved, Swapping the positions of herself and the lighter brunettes. Bending down she laid a kiss on her lover's lips before tucking a strand of her own hair behind her ear, she took in a deep breath 'no' she said quickly and darting from her girlfriend.

'you're mean' Emma groaned. Leaning her upper body up, so she was resting on her forearms, she watched as her lover making her way over to the set of draws she had claimed as her own. Getting up she walked over to put some clothes of herself -a sports bar and baggy shorts.

She turned back to see her girlfriend, butt naked, with her back to her as she laid out an outfit on the bed, seeing if it matched. Checking Regina out she thought she was the luckiest girl alive, the elbow length, long dark lock fell down her back loosely, the tanned Latina skin hugged her curvy body perfectly from the shape of her ass to the perfectly painted toenails.

Emma came up behind the naked figure and ran her hands across her shoulders down her sides to turn back up at the bottom of her back, starting the cycle again. Thinking she could try again she quickly turn the brunette so they here facing and hooked her arms around Regina legs, picking her up. Regina yelped at the fast movements but welcomed the embrace of her lover.

Smiling she lend down to kiss the lighter brunette, it was only meant to be a peck, however Emma had other plans.

She started to kiss the one in her arms back with a bit more passion and force, butterfly kissed soon got lazy and the kiss was getting more and more heated when tongues started to invade each other mouth, both battling for dominance.

It excited Regina having the other hold her, feeling her all over her skin it was almost overwhelming as they shared a heated kiss. A moan broke more one of the mouths, neither was certain who I came off. It was Emma who pulled back, knows she's got the brunette where she wanted her -a hot mess.

Regina groan when Emma pulled back only to find herself panting for breath, she still wanted more, she started attacking Emma neck with slowly kisses 'Em-ma' she said breathlessly.

Forgetting all about the brunch arrangement with her father Regina wanted to take this further, after the nipping and kissing on the other neck wasn't getting her any closer to her goal she opted for another way.

She pulled back to find Emma had her eye closed, she panted a single kiss of her lip and grounded onto the toned ones belly. With Regina being naked and Emma only partly so she could feel everything when Regina grounded against her, she almost dropped the girl.

She felt everything, from the small hard nub to the moist hole. Making Emma groan loudly 'maybe a spoke to soon about that deposit' Regina said with a wink and grinded herself on Emma some more.

Emma was about to reply when the sound of Regina phone when off in the background 'ignore it' Regina insisted, starting a kiss between the two again. After a couple of seconds it was Emma who pulled back again 'is could be you dad?' she said

The only reason she gave into the phone was because she felt sorry for the old man, he olny had Regina left after him and Cora got divorced. Cora has left to live in Spain the first chance she got, leaving her house, car, Regina, Everything to the man.

Regina groaned when Emma put her down 'besides' Emma said with a light tap of the others ass 'i'd rather get my payment in full' she said letting Regina grab her phone.

'oh Daddy, what a surprise' Regina said on the phone in a sweetly innocent voice. She looked at Emma and squinted before she rolled her eye knowing the look Emma was giving her back was secretly saying "I was right" .She turned back around going back to examining her outfit, while she held her phone up to her ear.

'oh no you wasn't interrupting and yes, I'm still coming to our brunch' she said down the phone. When Emma came into view, she watched her intently as she rummaged through the draws and on the desk until she finally found a pen and paper.

She scribbled on it and glanced up at her girlfriend on the phone to see she was watching her. seeing this she playfully moved her position in order to keep the sheet from the others view, as if it was someone copying her work.

Regina smiled lovingly at this and laughed a little 'oh yes, I'm still listing' she said as her concentration was torn back to her convocation on the phone. After a couple of seconds she saw the half-naked -very toned- woman standing infront of her with a big grin, holding up a sheet which read "coffee" with a big question mark at the end.

Regina smiled and nodded her enthusiastically. Emma jogged out the room with that response, half way down the steps she heard Regina say 'aw daddy you know Emma and I arnt keen on that man' from her bedroom, Deciding to give Regina time she went downstairs to make the morning coffee for her brunette lover.

10 minutes later Regina turn the corner into the kitchen, wearing a simple robe.

Emma, oblivious to her girlfriends presents in the kitchen, had her back door pouring the coffee. She jumped slightly as she felt the warm embrace of her partner coming up behind her.

Wrapping her arms around Emma's toned torso she laid her head her shoulder 'Umm smells good' she said into the other ear.

'babe' Regina said planted a small on the back of Emma's neck 'some plans have…changed. it's not just going to be father and I at this brunch now' Emma hummed, encouraging Regina to continue.

'well you see Mr Locksley is coming too, he says it's for some business reasons' she says and plants a couple more sweet kisses on Emma 'which' kiss 'also' kiss 'means' kiss 'his son' kiss 'will be there' kiss.

'Robin' Emma finished of Regina sentence in an airy tone. After letting out a sign she turned in Regina arms, handing her the freshly made coffee.

It's true, Emma and Robin wasn't exactly on the same page when it came to Regina. She knew he had feeling for her ever since she could remember, and being neighbouring family this meant they spend a lot of their childhood together. He just didn't seem to get the fact that Regina was her. the fact that Regina phoned her sobbing as he'd made a pass at her the other week only infuriated her more. Did he have no respect?

'It's okay babe' Emma said giving off her best smile and pecking Regina lips 'i trust you' This made Regina give off a smile 'i know, one of the reasons you're my girlfriend' she said teasingly as she put her coffee on the counter. Placing both hands of the side behind Emma, effectively trapping her in.

She stood up on her tip toes, smiling into another sweet peck on Emma's lips 'however, I didn't tell you so you could be worrying all day whilst I'm off. I want you to come too' she said with a little bit of hope in her eyes.

Placing her hands on Regina's hips she signed. 'You know I don't do well in those situations. I don't belong in those posh gathering' Emma wined

'Miss swan listen here, you don't not belong anywhere, okay? Especially when I'm by you side. Anyhow, we don't even have to stay long.

But, well... If it's because you're scared of Robin, then...' the sentence trailed off and Regina smirked know that will get her girlfriend to come. Emma raised her eyebrow and quickly switching their positions so Regina was the one sandwiched between the counter and herself. 'I'm not scared of no one' Emma said stubbornly.

'Anybody' Regina quickly interfered correcting her girlfriend which made Emma rolled her eyes.

'Fine' Emma said after hesitance 'but the only reason I'm going is to protect my smoking hot girlfriend from lingering eyes of a certain somebody'

Regina laughed 'come on' she said putting both palms on Emma chest push her away slightly 'I'll pick you out something to wear' she said with a wink.

'I doing have anything formal' wined the lighted brunette. 'we'll see' Regina responded grabbing her coffee and Emma hand, making her way back upstairs.

-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*' day.-*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'

'Rise and shine princess' a deep voice called to Emma.

She groaned, being in the blissful limbo of reality and dreams she made herself more comfortable in the lumpy seat.

It was a cup of ice cold water thrown over the slumbering girl which woke her up, she jumped immediately only the have regretted as all her boned was sore and aching.

Squinting her eye's she saw that she was now in a van of some sort. It had the distinct musky smell of mould and the vehicle was freezing, the fact that she was now wet only added to that, she instantly knew that this journey was going to take a very long time

'WHAT THE FUCK' she shouted look looking for who was responsible for her rude awakening she heard a chuckle in the same voice as before 'didn't think of see you back here anytime soon, Emma' he said

It took a couple of minutes to recognise to whom the voice belonged to 'yeah well news flash but if you can't really see it, I'm not here by choice' she sassed.

Graham chuckled again 'Aw come on, Storybrooke isn't that bad is it now' he said in his charmingly Irish tone.

'No. no, it isn't. It's just the people in it which make it a shit-hole' she grumpily replied sitting back down and curling into the corner 'yeah well you better get used to it, because something tells me you're going to be seeing a lot more familiar faces' he said whilst he slammed the door of the van tapping on the side of it signalling the driver to set off.

'Bastard' Emma mumbles whilst the van started moving.

'You know if you keep bouncing your foot like that you going to drill a hole in the floor' the driver said a couple of minutes into the journey. 'what do you care. This tin can is falling apart anyway' she snapped back -she was nervous is being honest, but refused to show it.

'Precisely why I care, we're not getting a new one anytime soon' the driver responded whilst locking eyes with Emma's in the back mirror.

'Bell, by the way' she said reaching her hand back, behind her, in order for the blonde to shake it. which she did after a couple of seconds of hesitation 'Emma' she said with a nod of the head

'Emma, nice name. so is this your first time down' she questioned and Emma shook head before letting out of breathless laugh 'been in Lichfield the last 5 months'

'Oh man. heard that place was the worst. That how you got the black eye and cut lip' she asked innocently.

'Yeah…but you Should of seen the other guy' she responded with a grin, Bell laughed 'you're funny. I like it. Normally people are just all doom and gloom when on their way to prison'

Emma chuckles 'I wonder why that could be' she says sarcastically.

'So how did you know the other guys back there' Bell ask, changing the subject 'oh. Him? I wish I didn't know him' she grumbled and lent back in her seat. After a couple of seconds of Silence, she continued 'I grew up in this god forsaken town, he used to be my mate'

'Hey how long left until we get there' she said changing the subjects once more, feeling uneasy talking about her past. Turning around, she just realised that there were a few other people in the back of the van. She tensed, as they looked like were part of a Mafia.

'O we are actually here' Bell said positively as they turned the corner. She gave a thumbs up to the guard that was standing outside, so they could opened the gate.

As soon as they drove through the van stopped.

.

Stepping out of the van with the hot sun on her face, she stretched out her bones listening to the sound of tweeting Birds. Although the Peaceful environment was soon ruined as she turned around coming face to face with big white building covered in fences and barbed wire, it simply screened out prison if the large sign on top saying "Storybooke person" didn't give it away

'home sweet home' she mumbled under her breath.

 **Review, place. And tell me what you think or where you think this story is going. Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **. Don't forget to review and tell me that you think.**

'How does that feel?' Regina asked stepping back, she examined her chosen outfit for her girlfriend.

'I'm not sure' Emma said with hesitance 'do I really have to dress up this much?' she asked worriedly.

'I think you look great' Regina said 'and yes because you are not wearing that horrid leather jacket' she said with a wink.

Emma stood there -in the middle of the room- being examined by her girlfriend and after multiple clothe changes they settled on one. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail with a braid on the said, and she wore a tight fitting black suit; which Regina though was stunning on her.

'I'll have you know that that jacket it the best' Emma teased back. 'hum' Regina hummed, looking around her room for her phone.

Once found, she quickly started typing a text. Emma came up behind the girl placing her hands on the silk robe covered hips 'you need to start getting ready' she said kissing Regina's scalp.

'just texting my father that you'll be coming with me' she said whilst hitting send and throwing her phone onto the bed. 'plus. I already know what I am going to wear'

She walked over to grab her outfit form the other side of the bed, holding it up with a smile at her girlfriend. Before grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom to take a well needed shower.

Emma was sat on the bed leaning on the the time the darker brunette had finished her shower, She'd managed to scroll through all her social media feed twice over.

Her head shot up to see her girlfriend appear out of the steamy room. It was as if the whole world just stopped and started playing in slow-mo. Her girlfriend walking out of a room full of steam which was being illuminated by the bathroom light, in her chosen outfit.

Or though Regina's hair was still damp and hanging lose over her shoulders she wore a Long mesh black bralette and a high waisted black skirt stopping mid though, or though it kept it classy look with lose mesh fabric hanging down leaving the legs only barely visible through the darkened materiel. All in all leaving her small mid-section and arms bare. She wore this all with black heels.

Emma mouth dropped. She let out a wolf whistle making Regina cheeks turn a red colour.

'dry my hair?' Regina asked holding out the hair dryer to Emma.

Emma knew Regina loved her hair being played with, she found it relaxing somehow. knowing this Emma shot up without hesitation to pull the chair to her dressing table and plugging in the dryer.

Regina started to paint her nails while her girlfriend dried her hair, letting out an satisfactory sigh 'promise me you will be on you best behaviour around Robin' she said looking into her mirror infront of her, she could see the amount of concentration Emma was putting in to drying the dark locks.

'me? I'm always on my best behaviour' Emma said turning off the dryer and brushing through the long locks.

Blowing on her fingers in order for them to dry quicker Regina said 'I'm sure you are' with a smirk and their eyes connected in the mirror.

'it true' Emma exclaimed and Regina chuckled whilst standing up to face Emma 'who said that? Your mother' Regina teased 'Well mothers do know best…especially mine, apparently' Emma said hooking a finger in the high waisted skirt Regina was wearing and tugging her forward.

'you look hot by the way. I like it' Emma said leaning down for a kiss. Regina gave a crooked smile 'yeah, you kind of gave it away when trying to undress me with your eye as I came out the bathroom' she said in a tone were Emma knew she had been caught.

'not my fault' she sang in a tune, whilst placing her hands around the bare flesh of Regina's slim mid-section. Regina hummed into a smile

'right' she said tapping the suit Emma wore 'I'm just going to plat my hair and in ready. Go get the car' she instructed Emma 'awesome' Emma said grabbing her keys.

'nah a a, we are taking mine. I don't want to die seen as we have just spent to last two hours getting ready' she said to Emma 'you not going to dye, plus my beetle Is ace' Emma said, trying to twist her girlfriends arm. Regina was having none of it 'mine, swan'

'fine… but I'm driving' she said before running out the room not giving the darker brunette chance to deny her.

Regina chuckled and shook her head.

A couple of minutes later Emma found her-self waiting at the bottom in the stairs for her girlfriend. Taking a quick glance at the time she shouted up the stairs to Regina 'we're going to be late if you don't hurry, babe'

'coming' she heard Regina shout down to her walking out the bedroom a couple of seconds later she was walking down the stairs her hair now in a Fishtail braid.

'Ready?' Emma asked just as Regina hit to bottom step, she nodded. 'after you then your majesty' she said holding the door open for Regina.

.

They arrived at the branch meeting a couple of minutes late Emma insisted that it was because Regina didn't let her drive

'Well I don't want to speeding fine' Regina said stepping out. Only to realise Emma was still sat in the passenger side.

'You didn't tell me it was at the mayor's house' Emma hissed when Regina shot a questionable look through the window.

'ohh. It must off slipped my mind. Come on' Regina said with a wink.

Emma sighed before getting out the car 'me and you both know that nothing, ever, slips your mind' Emma whispers so Regina could hear her.

Or though the protest was real she still put on her best smile and entwined their fingers in a lose hold.

'still want to drive your car here' Regina joked whilst brining the hand Emma was holding her up to wrap Emma arms around her bare shoulders.

This gesture made Emma smile 'I'll have you know that my yellow beast would top your Benz any day of the week' Emma said proudly.

Regina shot a spectacle look toward her girlfriend making them both laugh 'maybe we'll have to race one day. Just to prove my Benz is better than your 'yellow beast'' Regina said with a teasing smile.

'if you dive as slow as you drove here I might have to give you a heads start though' Emma joked pulling Regina in to kiss her head.

'Don't underestimate me swan' she said before opening the big door into the house.

'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*' day.-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-

'Move out the way blondie' the people what was in the back of the van pushed past her as she took in the sight before her.

'Hey watch where you're going' Emma shouted as she stumbled back. 'Excuse me' the deep voiced woman turned back and spoke again.

'I said, why don't you watch where you're going' Emma stubbornness spoke for her. The group in front of her just stared and started to laugh.

The woman who started walking up to Emma until they were nose to nose. __Fuck__ Emma though as she got a better look at the person to barged past her.

She must have been twice the size of Emma, she had short black hair and tattoos going up her both arms.

But the blonde still refused to back down.

With three hard pokes to Emma chest 'what you gonna do about it Princess' the bigger woman said.

By this time the other girls had surrounded then and bell, the van driver, was no were to be seen __hopefully gone to get some officers__ Emma secretly assumed.

Something sparked in Emma. This gave her an uncontrollable urge to ask out against this woman. She walked up to her and pushed the bigger woman back with full Force.

To her surprise she stumbled back a couple of steps 'DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME' Emma shouted and the girl surrounding then started chanting 'fight, fight, fight' in unison.

Their eye locked and Emma clenched her fists. A slight fearful feeling fell in her body as the other came charging back at her ready to knock the blonde cold.

Emma froze for a second, however, her instincts started to kicked in and the flight was shortly over.

With one right hook to the jaw the other was down, pasted out on the floor. All of the facing surrounding the two was those of shock and or though it matched Emma's she didn't have time to reminisce in the fact that she just knock somebody twice his size out, as a hand grips her wrist tugging her away from the scene.

'Hay let go' the blonde said, trying to tug back her arm.

'What the hell is wrong with you!? U haven't even been here 10 minutes and you are already starting fights' the officer said still pulling the blonde away from where there was now offices officer's trying waking up the woman on the floor and a worried Bell next to them.

'It's a pleasure to see you too' the blonde joke to old friend after realising who it was.

'I'm not joking Emma' August said pulling the girl to a stop, she gave him crooked smile 'you've changed' she said to him.

'Yeah that's what age does to you' he said with an unamused face, he sighed 'I'm now obligated to give you a shot'. Emma frowned slightly at him as he got a small pad of paper out of his pocket.

You've change too' he said not looking up from where he was waiting '...your blonde' He said stating the obvious.

Emma shrugged 'felt like I needed a change after leaving this hell hole. Plus, I've gotten used to it and kinda like it'

August hummed as he signed the paper and placing it back in his pocket 'yeah, suits you' he said

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence 'You know. I probably shouldn't say this but that was a mean right hook back there' he smirked at his old friend,

Emma laughed 'yeah, surprised me too'...'I've missed you' she admitted with sincerity.

'I know' he said 'come on I'll take you though' he said indicating to the front door 'there is some stuff I need to example to you about how we run this place... Plus, I think that chick you knocked out is trying to kill you with her eyes' he said in a slight amusing tone as they walked away into the building.

.

A buzzing sound echoed down empty hall's as the door automatically opened after August spoke down his walkie-talkie.

'Right, okay so judging by your face earlier they didn't do shots back in Litchfield?' he asked 'not really, they'd just beat the hell out of you' she replied as if it was normal for prisons to do that.

'Okay well or though some of us would love to do that, we do a more human method here. So, if you get 3 shots within one week you Automatically go down the solitary -most images call it the shoe- the amount of time you spend down there is dependent on what you got the shots for. Each week it is a clean start and per shots are whipped clean' he continues to explain whilst walking down the empty halls.

'or though we keep an eye out for any excessive amount of solidly trips which is when boss will then decide what to do with you-'

'3 shots a week!? Are you kidding I already got one and I just stepped into this place' Emma wined. August chuckled.

'Trust me that is getting of light, you see if you do any physical assault normally, and from now on, you'll go straight to Locksley's office which would normally result in going straight to solitary.

If that happens the mayor is also informed, or though she normally knows before the rest of us do as she spends a lot of time down here-'

'The mayor and the big cheese, ay? Bet you any money they're fucking' Emma said amusingly.

August just started at her with a slight sympathy look. - _ _She obviously didn't who the mayor was__ he though. Deciding on not to tell her he continued.

'well... They are married' he said not being able to look at Emma.

'So, shots and shoe. Anything else I need to know officer' she said with a wink at the name.

'nope. Just keep that right hook under control' he teased after blushing at her calling him officer.

When that stopped watch they had arrived at an office type place 'hay Ariel. Can you show Miss Emma Swan to her bunk and got through all the information with her' August said to the girl which was sat at the desk.

'sure thing Mr booth' she said with a smile then looking down in a sheet to find where the girl will be sleeping from now on.

'And inform the Mayor that she Is here' she said with a wide smile at the girl. Emma frowned, __why did she want to when I'm here__.

'will do' She said with a wink at him.

He instantly blushed. And Emma smirked at his obvious attractive to this girl.

'right this way. I'll show you to your room' Ariel said taking a brown paper bag which had 'SWAN' wrote on it from one of the draws.

Emma followed her out the room just before turning and giving August a quick thumbs up and nodding her head over to Ariel -who was walking on without her-

'see you around blondie' he chuckled after her.

 **Hope you liked it. I think that Regina and Emma will be meeting in the next chapter! not sure how yet though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lateness of this update, however; it is a longer chapter then I normally do. hope you enjoy (All Mistakes are on me)**

'Regina' Henry greeted her with a smile, opening his arms out to his daughter.

'afternoon, Daddy' she said, an equally as big smile on her face. Welcoming the embrace of her father's arms, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. Stepping back from the embrace Regina look into his eyes and winked.

'It took a bit of persuasion' she teased 'but I managed to get Emma to come' she said smiling back to her girlfriend as she grabbed her hand bringing her forward more.

Henry chuckled 'don't like wearing these suits either?' he asked and Emma joined in in his chuckle.

'something like that' she said loosening her tie a bit we a weary smile.

'don't be so scared' he teased pulling the girl into a hug.

'I really got a run for my money when I gave you the "don't hurt Regina talk" ay?' Henry said jokingly into her ear but loud enough for Regina to hear.

Emma laughed 'probably more than Ill like to admit, after all that was a hard hand shake. Think you broke my hand' she said coming back from the hug to stand next to her girlfriend.

Regina gasped linking her arm in with Emma's

'daddy, you said you wouldn't' she said as she gave an apologetic look to Emma.

Henry laughed 'I couldn't resist…I could practically see she nerves in her'

Regina was not amused but Emma laughed 'yeah, pretty sure I had a mini heart attack' she said with a crooked smile.

Henry chuckled. 'look, take a seat. I'll be over in a second. I just have to talk to a client' he said before making his way over to Mr Locksley.

'see, It's not so bad' Regina said after her father left the threesome. she lent up to kiss Emma's jaw.

Emma hummed 'I suppose you're right…As always' Emma said with a crooked smile looking down to her.

'as always' Regina repeated with the same crooked smile and a wink.

Picking a table Emma pulled out a chair for her brunette lover before taking a seat next to her, their convocation was light and flowed calmly, occasionally making the other laugh. However, their convocation was cut short after by someone sitting on the other side of their table.

Emma and Regina both looked up to their new comer- Robin.

'didn't know you would be coming today Regina, But its honestly a pleasant surprise' he said completely ignoring Emma- whom had her arm draped over Regina's waist.

'Robin' she greeted with a smile – that only Emma could see was fake- 'we both knew that I was coming to this brunch' she calmly.

He laughed and put him hands up 'okay. You got me. I was expecting you' he admitted.

Regina could feel Emma's arm around her tighten, comforting her girlfriend she paced an hand on her knee as Robin continued what he was saying.

'only I really thought you'd be alone? I was hoping we could go for a nice stroll outside. You know, seen as the weather in nice' he said with a charming smile.

Regina raised both eyebrows at the offering. Emma shot him a squinting death glare, she knew he could see her in the corner of his eye- Or though he was still ignoring her.

'it's really a shame I decided to some along, then, isn't it?' Emma said sarcastically.

Finally, Robin look at her. and she continued 'but hay, I guess that's what you do, you know, as her GIRFRIEND' she said throw her teeth as she tensed her firsts.

Noticing Emma starting to get angry at him -but could you blame her- Regina interrupted when Robin was about to say something back

'Thank you Robin, for that invitation. But I think I'm quite happy just her' she said with her best fake smile.

He signed 'if you insist Regina. Or though you'll be missing out' he said with a wink whilst standing up 'by the way, you look nice today, black really is your colour' he complicated, she just smiled at him until he walked away.

Emma groaned and leaned into the crook of Regina's neck 'was a douch-bag' she mumbled. Regina laughed, circling the hand on the others knee. After a couple of seconds Emma brought her head back and looking into Regina's eye 'I was hoping we could go for a nice stroll outside. You know seen as the weather in nice' she said is her best Robin impression.

Regina laughed and acts shocked as she put a hand on her chest ' oh Emma, I though you would next ask' she played along and kissed her girlfriend 'of though' she lent in to her ear 'I'm not sure if my girlfriend would like it' Regina teased.

Emma hummed 'I think she will make an exception for this one time. plus, me and her are like best buds' she smirked whispering back.

'Well I'm glade of that' Regina said standing up and grabbing Emma hand and walking outside.

They walked in sync as they took a stroll around the garden. Hand in hand they admired the extravagant surroundings.

'here you are, mi'lady' Emma said bowing her head and holding up a single white flower up. Regina smiled at Emma's childishness and played along.

Gasping with a hand on her chest 'oh my.' She said holding her skirt up from dragging cross the floor, bowing down to her girlfriend.

'thank you kind ma'am' she said making them both bust out in laughter. Standing Emma hooked the flower into the braid in Regina's hair before kissing her sweetly.

Regina playfully pushing her away 'you've been watching too many romantic films' she said, taking a hold on Emma's hand and continuing their walk

'me? Nah, I'm a fast and furious kindda girl' Emma replied letting go of Regina's hand and hooking her arm around her shoulders so Regina could lean into her side.

Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma mid-section 'ohh, please. You cried over titanic the other night' she said teasingly with a wink as the lighter brunette. Emma chuckles 'nuh-ah'

'yuh-ah' Regina said mimicking the other voice whilst poking Emma's torso. 'you cried for ages' Regina laughed.

There was a slight pause as Emma thought what to say next 'I was chopping onions' she lied

Regina laughed 'we were watching a film-' Regina stated. Emma cut her off by putting her hand over her mouth.

This made Regina laugh more, she tried shrugging the hand away, 'pretty sure there is still a wet parch on my shirt from your tears' she teases as the hand left her mouth.

'EMMA!' Regina shrieked as suddenly she was picked up and thrown over Emma shoulder. 'put me down' she laughed as the lighter brunette started walking through a gate to an added-on garden bit.

'Sorry Regina, what was that? I can't hear you.' Emma said as she walked passed two people.

Regain was about to say something when she lifted her head and saw a couple looking at then with a strange look.

She turned a dark shade of red 'sorry' she squeaked as Emma carried her into the garden -that was now empty.

Regina gave up the struggle of trying to get down and let her-self go limp on Emma shoulder 'Eeeeeeeemmm-mmmaaaaaaa' she wined.

Another yelp came off Regina as Emma slapped her ass 'stop complaining' Emma said playfully

Regina sighed 'where are you taking me' she asked, she didn't get an response until she felt the brunette beneath her shrug.

Arriving at a bench Emma put the darker brunette down so she was sat on the top part. With Regina sat of the bench and Emma standing there were the same height.

'you're mean' Regina said crossing her arms giving Emma a death stare. In retune Emma gave her a crooked smile and brought her hands up to gently caress Regina's sides.

'you're so hot when you're mad' Emma teased.

Regina just glares at her after, a few seconds she gives and can't help but smile. Emma smiles back and connects their lips in a sweet kiss. 'still not happy with you' Regina said as they share a couple more single kisses.

'wouldn't have it any other way' Emma said pulling back and winking. Now spreading palm out on Regina's thighs, she looks to meet her eyes 'I love you' she said softly

Regina could see the sincerity in her eyes 'I love you too' she said and with the same look in her eyes as the others.

Smiling Emma lent in and hug her girlfriend, she placed a sweet kiss on the brunette's chest, just above her heart, leaving a small trail up until she planted a kiss on Regina's lips.

Regina smiled into the kiss 'you still cried over titanic' she joked and Emma laughed but continued the kiss

The two spent to the next few minutes sharing simple kisses, nothing else needing to be said. The kisses where simple, not enough for it to become heated between the two but all the more full of possession.

Their blissful minuets where interrupted when someone spoke up behind them, a voice that Emma started to hate and groaned at.

'Regina. I'v been looking for you' Robin said 'you're dad was asking where you got to…so came to fetch you' he said smiling.

'fetch me' Regina quoted raising her eyebrow, not impressed by the way it was said.

Emma stood there, still facing Regina, watching her facial expression with her back to Robin.

'your father said he'd be waiting for you inside for our brunch' Robin continued after a pause 'may I assist you?' she held out his hand.

Regain watched him as he spoke about her father, she saw the glance he gave to Emma hands -still on her thighs- she signed and was about to speak but Emma did first

'I think she can handle a walk up the garden…Plus, she has me. So thanks for your "assistance" but not thanks' she spat, still with her back to him.

'don't you have places to be Emma' she said after a sign in the same tone Emma did.

Emma tuned around to look at him, she raised her eyebrow's 'don't you… you know, somewhere away from Regina and I?' she said forcefully.

'I'll be there in a minuet, Robin' Regina said. Trying to dismiss him and calm the tension building in the air.

'oh, please. You're the one that doesn't belong here' he spat to Emma as if he didn't hear Regina.

Regina saw the fury in Emma 'what is your problem?!' she said walking up to him with big strides and put all her strength into pushing him back.

He nearly fel over but regained his step.

'what is yours' he said getting up in her face.

'you obviously' she said pushing him back again 'do I have to spell it out to you? . ' her fist clenched.

Robin was about to say some think back when Regina stepped infront of Emma and cut him off 'I said ill meet you up there' she said, more forceful that last time.

'whatever' she signed and turned around 'better watch out, Swan. She too good for you and you know it' Robin mumbles before turning back into the main garden.

Emma nor Regina responded to his comment as they watched him walk out.

Out of sight Emma and Regina both let out a breath they were apparently holding.

Seeing Regina face -full of soft expressions- Made Emma instantly calm down.

She but hugged her girlfriend 'I'm not apologising' she mumbles into the Brunettes neck.

'I'm not asking you to' Regina said softly.

'you still okay for join me to brunch?' she asked after a minute pause. 'yeah. Come one' Emma said taking her hand again.

They made their way back up to the house.

.-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-.-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-

'okay so toilets and showers are down there' Ariel said pointing down one hall.

'and the canteen is right there' she said pointing down a different hall. She looked at a sheet of paper she was holding.

Reading off the paper 'okay so, if you ever seek medical attention you will need to find a officer here because a third person needs to be in there at all times…we have fewer female works here, those that do work are mostly on night shifts or in the shoe working, however, if you insist a female -which are have right too- Come to the office, there will be someone qualified around there whom can act as a third-party' she said with a smile glancing up every so often.

'your money should be transferred through in a couple of day, you can purchase stuff from commissary, umm. If u don't have any to transfer jobs are normally assigned about three weeks into your stay' she read

Ariel hummed as she skimmed over the sheet of paper again. 'and that's it. I'll just show you to your room' she said and started walking off, Emma had to catch up to her 'so. What job do we do?' the blond asked, trying to make small talk with Arial 'basically we do whatever the guards can't be bothered….so Bell, which you've met, she's the van driver…. I, my-self, show people around get then settled in, extra extra. Or though new comers rarely start off that high, and start with anything from the Landry room to Electrics work shop. We get randomly assigned, you could ask Locksley for a specific job. If you wish, but it will be unlikely' she said with a smile

Emma shrugged 'who is this Locksley guy?... sound like a douch' she said. Ariel laughed 'Robin Locksley. He's the big cheese, so preferably, don't get on his bad side. Nor the mayors for that matter. She can be a really pain in the ass' Arial continued oblivious to Emma's shocked reaction at Robin's his name.

'Robin Locksley!?' she froze in shock. Ariel just hummed a yes in response

'This is your room' she said holding out her arm in the door what was open.

'you lucky…you sharer isn't due back from the shoe for a couple of weeks so you got the bucks to yourself' she said with a wink -still oblivious to Emma reaction.

She pushed the paper bag into the blondes arms 'im there, you'll find a toothbrush and other basic starter things like sanitary towels…Lunch is in an hour, it finishes at 3 but it's a first come first servers type of ordeal. Sit we me, I'll introduce you to a few people' she said sweetly and started walking off again, not waiting for a response,

Emma hardly hears what the brunette was saying, she was still on the thought that she is in prison with a boss that hates so as much as she does him…

-hour later-

'Emma!'

She herds her name being shouted from across the room. Looking over she sees her, apparent new friend- Ariel.

'come sit with us' Ariel said with a motion of her hand.

Emma smiled and heads over to her table with her tray of food in hand. 'hay' she said, sitting at the table.

'guys, this is Emma our new newbie, took her to her room this morning' Ariel said to the others on the table. All of which wear staring of Emma -whom tried to avoid all eye contact.

'this is Mary, Elsa, Mulan and Cruella' Ariel said introducing her to the other.

Emma didn't say a word, she just gave a small wave of her hand and a nod of her head.

'did you settle in alright?' Ariel said, making small talk.

'Yeah, it was fine' she replied politely, not being much of a talker when it come to new people.

'First night is always the worst. Don't worry though, you will get used to it. Most people find it comforting if they right diaries, you know to get you through the rough times…though come to think of it they don't give then you offhand. Oo I have a spear, you can always borrow it if you like' one of the other girls of the table rambled.

'sorry' the same girl said after a slight pause, Emma just stared in amusement.

 _What the hell was this girl in here for? Picking Daisy's and singing to birds_ Emma thinks to herself.

She cleared her throat 'Mary, right?' she asked, to which the girl just nodded 'thanks for the offer, but I'm not going to be staying her for long. You can keep you diary' Emma said

'why? You getting out blondie?' Mulan said from the other side of the table.

'oh no. I don't exactly get on good term with Locksley. Something tell me he'll be transferring me as soon as he can' she said rolling her food around on its tray with her plastic fork.

'Don't worry about him, he's just a woos puss. Everyone here knows that everything that get decided her is down to the mayor. She practically runs this place. If you ask me he is just a pawn in her game. So as long as you get along with the mayor, you'll be fine' Ariel piped up and said.

'the Mayor, Robins wife, right? Who is she anyway?' Emma asked

Ariel was about to open her mouth to speak when…

'sorry I'm late, them idiot guards insisted I drive them to a shop for so called "decoration" for that open day' an distinctive Australian ascend spoke as she joined the table.

Emma question was lost in the attention on the new comer to the table

'we actually got stuff to decorate it this time? The toilet roll was a pain to clean away last time' Mary said.

'only because it rained' the woman named Curella said -whom Emma instantly knew was British, from her accent.

'yeah, you even got a pinata for the children this year' Bell said to Mary.

'Oh Hay Emma. Seen anymore of your old friends?' Bell asked teasingly referring back to their convocation in the van.

Emma sighed 'unfortunately' she said.

'you know, that was a mean punch you threw back there' Bell said, starting to eat her food.

'what!? Who did you punch?' Mary screeched. She was slightly scared already.

When Emma didn't reply, only continue pushing her food about, Bell filled the rest in 'Emma took out Boo' she explained.

All mouthed were open as the stared at Emma in shock 'and you're not in the shoe already?' Curella asked curiously

Emma shook her head 'no. the guard let me off as I just got here, though he gave me a shot' she said giving up on her food -which she'd not ate any off- and pushed the tray away.

After that the group continued with their small talk. They told Emma a few bit of "vital" information about the best hook up places -apparently the church- which Emma laughed at; and which guards to ignore and which are nice enough the care about the inmates. All in All after the information, Emma was starting to getting the gist of this place, it really didn't seem that bad.

After lunch the rest explained that they had their jobs to get back too and for Emma to get better settles into her room, before her roommate returned.

To which Emma hated, she hated spending her time doing nothing, she got bored easily. But to her surprise when the night came, sleep came easy to her and she fell to drift quickly – probably from the day she had had.

Or tough the peaceful sleep didn't last long.

…..

Hearing her room door open she instantly awoke. She was still tired therefore knew she hadn't been asleep long -a few hours, perhaps, if that- it must have been the middle of the night as the sky was still pitch black as she glances up to the small window nearer the ceiling.

Having spent time in Litchfeils prison she knew that the best thing to do was to stay still. At least until the time being where she could get advantage from her midnight attacker.

She lay there, not moving and keeping her breathing steady and her eyes close. Anyone would think she was still sleeping. She heard the same door -her door- close again, obviously behind the person what was in her room.

She still pretended to sleep, even when the light was turned on. She silently cursed herself for falling asleep with the back to the rest of the room, as she was still in the position.

She was about to make her awakeness known but the other person in the room beat her to it.

Once again, ice cold water collided with her face. Gasping, Emma jumped up, her hair and top half of her top soaking. 'SERIOUSLY! WHAT THAT ACTULLA FUCK IF WRONG WITH PEOPLE AND WATER HERE' she squealed

She started drying her face with the bottom of her top. Glancing up she took in the figure infront of her, starting from the bottom, her eye's traveling up slowly.

They wore black Prada heels, dark tights which lead up to the bottom on her knee length, tight fitting, red dress. Admiring the woman figure, Emma wore a slight crooked smile. Lifting her head up a bit more she was about to look into the eyes of whom this hot body belonged to when she was struck across the face.

Emma's head was forced to the side with the impacted of the slap as she cradled her cheek.

'don't you dear, don't you bloody dare' she familiar voice of the other spoke in a harsh tone.

Emma stood up straight, she was froze in her spot and her brain was short circuiting 'Reg-'

She was cut off again by the other pushing her back 'you will not say my name' Regina shouted at her.

Walking up she put all her strength into pushing the blonde back again. 'I am not Regina to you. I'm an nothing to you' she anger was taking over.

Stepping up to the blonde once more she was about to push her back again -into the wall- When Emma moved faster, grabbing her wrists and turning them around so Regina was stuck in-between the wall and herself.

'LET GO OF ME!' Regina screamed flighting against the stronger blonde.

For a breath moment they looked into eachothers eyes, for the first time in 10 years. After neither of them said anything Emma released the brunette's wristed, only to be pushed back again.

'I can't believe you are here, why are you here? I was just getting along with my life, then you turn up. We were happy-' Regina began to mutter under her breathed whilst walking back and forth infront of the blonde.

Emma could just about make at what she was saying, she just watched the brunette let off her steam. Suddenly her muttering turned into something else and Emma was suddenly lost, for a second,

'Qué voy a hacer. Estás aquí. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? Por qué yo.' ((What will I do. You're here. Why are you here? What have I done to deserve this? Why me.)) Regina began muttering still walking back and forth.

'wait, is that Spanish? When did u learn Spanish?' the blond amusingly asked stopping Regina in her tracking and stopping her though prosses,

Regina looked up and squinted at the blonde as if she didn't hear her 'Shit up Miss Swan'

'what are you doing here?' Regina spat

'I um….i ….well…..i got transferred her' she said whilst rubbing her palm against the back on her neck.

Regina rolled her eyes 'I know that you idiot, I had to agree to it' she said sternly 'I mean here, in prison' Regina said opening her arms out in indication

'oh…i….um..i got involded in the wrong person. That all' Emma admitted and Regina just laughed at her.

'yeah, you always seem to be in the middle of trouble' she said coldly 'you should of never came back here' she continued.

'I have no chose, you approved it. RE-GINA' Emma said getting defensive.

In two long strides Regina was inches apart from Emma, she grabbed the blonde by her -still wet- collar and pinned her against the nearest wall. 'I TOLD YOU. YOU DON'T GET TO SAY MY NAME' she shouted with at hard push against the wall.

'well what would her prefer me call you? Gine? Gina? Mills?' Emma replied sarcastically.

Regina snarled 'It's Madam Mayor to you' she gritted through her teeth.

All of the blood brained from Emma's face her brain -once again- short circuited and the only thing she could thing about was she convocation with August earlier that day.

 _from now on, you'll go straight to Locksley's office which would normally result in going straight to solitary._

 _If that happens the mayor is also informed, or though she normally knows before the rest of us do as she spends a lot of time down here-'_

 _'_ _The mayor and the big cheese, ay? Bet you any money they're fucking'_

Emma stumbled across her words but the once sentence she could get out was.

'You're fucking Robin?' she said quietly

Something turned in Regina and instead of anger it was now sympathy her face was supporting. she losened her grip on the blonde top.

Emma pushed her hands away 'ROBIN!?' she said her fist were clenched tight together and she was now the one circling the floor.

'Fucking ROBIN!? OUT OF EVERYONE,,,, EVERYONE, YOU GO TO ROBIN!? I KNOW LOW, BUT THIS IS A WHOLE DIFFERENT LEVEL. RE-GIN-A' Emma exclaimed angrily.

She swooped she arms over the desk which lay in-between the two beds making everything she'd put on it yearly that day tumble onto the floor.

Regina flinched at the sudden violence '..i..i..i' she couldn't get any words out.

'WHY HIM. WHY THE FUCK HIM' Emma shouted again turning her head back to look at the mayor

Regina glanced down, knowing this was hard for her ex-lover, but at the same time still angry for her leaving

'Because 'EM-MA, he didn't just up and leave. And when I need someone, he was there, he comforted me after that stunt you pulled!' she said red faced.

'GET OUT' Emma screamed and after Regina didn't move 'GET THE FUCK OUT' she said louder, now turner to the her fully.

Regina saw the tears stream down Emma face 'GO BACK HOME TO YOU'RE PERFECT LIFE WITH YOU'RE PERFECT FUCKING HUSBAND AND FUCK OFF' Emma scream, louder again.

She grabbed she cup Regina had put down after throwing the water at her and threw it.

Obviously not at Regina directly but next her, making it shatter on the wall behind the brunette.

Regina jumped at the violence, inside she was hurting by the blonde words, or though she didn't let it be seen ' fine' she said calmly ' but only because I need to calm down before one of us gets hurt' she said and slowly turning behind her for the door.

She glances back, last minuet, to see the blonde to angrily punch the concrete wall.

She winces at the sound before continuing and making an exit.

 **I must just clarify something, I apologise if the Spanish is wrong. I love stories with Regina speaking Spanish in and wanted to included it in this one, but, I'm afraid I am not or do not speak Spanish myself; so all I did is put it through google translate.**

 **T** **ell me what you think and perhaps throw a few ideas my way as of this story?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have took into considerations that some on you want Emma to be pregnant, but with the story line I have already created it would make her so she would be quite visible and not sure if I want that at this early stage. however, I am toying with that idea of Emma being pregnant, or perhaps make Henry Regina's child? and her be pregnant...Bc lets all face it, she's hot.**

 **not entirely sure yet, I will have to thank about it more.**

 **P.S there were a lot of great ideas. Keep 'em coming**

 **hope you enjoy this chapter and just so you know, there is hot car sex between Regina and Emma (incase you wanted to skip it)**

The rest of the brunch when smoothly for both Regina and Emma. The convocations flowed as they ate with Henry making jokes and Emma laughing with Regina giving them both disapproval look.

Couple of hours later and they had finished their food, Regina and Emma had both decided to go for a walk with it being a nice day.

'see you later, Daddy. Love you' Regina said sticking her head out of the window.

'bye princess' he said kissing her forehead and glancing up to Emma 'Drive safely' he teases toward Emma with a wink.

Emma had a smug look on her face as she drew her hands around the steering wheel from the driver seat 'will do, Mr mills. Don't worry' she said with a smile. Regina hummed at her girlfriend 'we'll be back for tea' she said, smiling sweetly.

Finishing their goodbyes, Emma took off in the Benz.

Her free hand resting on Regina's thigh as she drove. 'where are we heading?' Regina questioned

'you'll see soon enough' Emma replied with a squeeze of her girlfriend's thigh.

'I don't like surprises' Regina teased.

Emma just smiled, after a pause with nothing but the sounds of the radio, Regina started speaking again 'don't get too used to driving my car' she winked at the other.

'Already used to it' Emma said smugly and Regina laughed.

'That's just too bad' Regina teased 'I don't think you're a worthy driving'

'hay, I'll have you know I am an amazing driver' Emma defended.

Regina bit her lip, she had a light devious look in her eyes 'oh yeah?'

Emma immediately detected the change in her girlfriend's tone and glanced over to her.

'mm-mm-mm' Regina hummed and used her fingertips to gently push Emma face so her concentration was back on the road. 'let's see how much of a "good driver" you are'

Regina leaned across the console, pressing her body up to Emma's as whispered in her ear.

'don't crash my car' she said in a sexy deep voice before nipping on Emma's ear lobe.

All Emma could smell was the sweet scent of Regina's perfume, her hot breath on her ear, Regina's breasts pressed up against her bicep and the tingling of the end of Regina's dark locks on her forearm. Suddenly the air was becoming very heated, her throat very dry.

Regina lent over placing her hand thigh-high on Emma leg, borderline crotch region whilst Emma tried desperately hard to concentrate on her driving.

Messaging Emma's thigh, the started drawing faint lines over Emma exposed neck with her tongue.

Faint line turned into soft kissed. Soft kissed turned into hard ones, which escalated into sucking and nipping.

The wondering hand on Emma's thigh snacked its way up the bottoms of her shirt, releasing the top 3 bottoms of her girlfriend's shirts to give her more room to roam her lips across.

Emma breaths were heavy and yet shallow at the same time. Luckily, they were now driving on roads going through the woods therefore no one was on the road to see the black Benz slightly swerving.

'Re-Regina' she stumbled, struggling to keep her concentration on the driving.

'Emmmmma' Regina moaned in her lover's ear as she brought her hand to Emma breast, squeezing the flesh beneath her bra.

Emma sighed. Her pants becoming more and more wet by the second, the faint throbbing sensation almost blinding Emma.

'fuck…I cant….you need to…Gine' Emma breathed out.

Regina hummed, whispering back in Emma ear 'what's a matter Emma? Did you not want to drive my car?' she chuckled… 'don't scratch it'

Emma was grateful for the small car park just infront of them, she pulled in as quickly as she could. Luckily there was only one other car there.

Suddenly, in one swift movement she stopped the car and pulled the leaver under her seat sending her back.

Regina didn't have any time to react to the fast movements when Emma hands grabbed her sides lifting her over onto her lap, as if she was a play thing.

Automatically, Regina straddled her girlfriend. she yelped at the sudden movement.

Emma swallowed the yelp with latching her lips to the brunettes hungrily.

Emma moaned when tongues started invading each other's mouth's. She rubbed her hands from Regina's sides to up and down her back, caressing as much of Regina's body as possible; her fingertip brushed the waist band of Regina's skirt, ever to slightly dipping in but never venturing too far.

Regina pulled her head back slightly, lips only being an inch apart. She opened her eyes and saw the emerald -now hooded- eye open slowed. Their breaths mingled into one and Regina smirks at her own accomplishment.

Keeping their proximity close Regina lend down until her lips ghosted Emma ear shell 'Em-ma…you left me so wet this morning' she half moaned.

Emma breath immediately hitched.

Tanned fingers started walking down Emma's tones torso. Regina had one goal in mind, her nimble fingers started unbuttoning and unzipping Emma skinny black jeans.

The lack of space from Regina straddling her girlfriend in the reclined driver's seat made their movements restricted.

'so….hot and bothered' Regina breathed out in a deep tone continuing her statement.

Sneaking her hand down further, Regina turned her head and nipped Emma bottom lip. She look into her girlfriend's eye and saw how dialect they were from lust.

'Re-' the rest of Emma word was cut off by Regina cupping her cotton covered sex coursing her to gasp loudly.

Regina felt the fluid covered pants and smirked 'and now'….

Emma head feel backwards, her eyes closed.

'you have to suffer like I did' Regina suddenly said, the atmosphere quickly changing.

Emma eye's shot open at the realisation that Regina's spare hand had been subtly making its way up to the car door handle.

The hand cupping between Emma thighs slid out of her trousers and before she could stop the figure straddling her, Regina got out the car; leaving Emma motionless in the chair, noting but the rapid raise of her chest.

Chuckling Regina walking around to the boot of her car, leaving an speechless Emma still in the drivers seat.

'fuck…. Come back' Regina herd Emma say from where she still sat and silently congratulated herself.

'haha. We're not having sex in my car Emma…. I just got the leaver cleaned' Regina justified 'up you pop, let's go for a walk' she then sang through the back of her car.

Emma covered her face with her hand's 'man down, man down' she jokes and Regina laughed.

Regina sat in the back on her car currently changing her heel to some trainers. It wasn't until she sensed her girlfriend standing next to the boot she started speaking again.

' I knew a spare pair of trainers in my boot was beneficial ' Regina said innocently looking up to her red faced girlfriend.

'you're gonna regret that later' Emma breathed out, talking off her jacket. Regina stood up closing the boot.

Without hesitation, unconsciously Emma hooked her suit jacket over Regina's shoulders, keeping her warm as they started walking away from the car up a country path.

Regina smiled to herself as Emma pulled her braid out from under the jacket.

Slipping her arms in the jacket -which was slightly too big for her- her heart swelled knowing Emma didn't even know how much of a gentleman she was being.

The two continued there walk, not entirely knowing where they were going. The lightness of the sky started to dim and it was getting cold, Emma ended up giving Regina a piggyback back to the Benz -which was now the only car there.

'no body's about' Regina whispered in Emma ear.

The car was in sight when the sky opened and as if it was out of a movie it started up rain down on the two heavily.

Regina shrieked at the sudden cold wet drops splashing on her already cold body and jumped off Emma's back. She grabbed Emma's hand and they both started running the short distance to the Benz, Regina unlocked the car and was about to open the door when a palm came from behind her, shutting it.

Regina shivered and frowned 'Emma, what are you doing?' she said turning around in the still heavy rain, it was only then she realised that the other was standing quite close to her.

'it's raining… we are going to catch a cold' Regina wined as she leant against the door with Emma's hand beside her.

'shhhh' Emma shushed her and brought her spare hand up to Regina chin she closed the gap between the two 'I'v always wanted to kiss you in the rain' she said gently as she leant in, kissing her girlfriend.

Regina didn't refuse, she could never refuse a kiss of Emma. Even though it was raining on them.

They kissed for a couple of seconds and it was Emma who pulled back 'now we can get in' she said with a wink stepping back giving Regina space to open the door and jump in.

Emma followed suit.

'if I have a cold for school… you're being held responsible' Regina said as Emma closed she door, appreciating the roof of her car keeping them dry.

'you love it' Emma said with a smirk, her hair dripping loosely around her shoulders. Regina hummed and leaned across to plant a kiss on Emma lips.

'like I said… too many romance films' she said with a wink.

Luckily Regina and Emma had opened the back-seat door, giving them room to get sorted in the back of the Benz.

Discarding the jacket Emma had kindly placed over her shoulders early, she showed her equally as soaked outfit underneath.

She looked over to Emma, giving her the glance over. She almost fainted at the slight. Emma's wet hair was pushed behind her ears, out of her face, her white shirt -now wet- clung to her body showing her ripped physique.

Knowing she'd been looking for too long Regina blushed and look away, she cleared her throat

'you are going to catch a cold. You need to strip, I'm sure I have some cloths in the back for us' she said as she leant over the back of the back seating into the boot where her heels still were.

'here' she said pulling over a black bag 'I was ament to give you these back last week' Regina admitted.

Peering in it Emma raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, still looking in the back.

'my gym cloths?' Emma questioned

Regina bit her lip and tuned around, sitting on the seat normally.

'Hum, from when you left it at mine...I washed it for you. There it also that long top you lent me once'

Regina said, wasting no time and pulling her half top over her head and turned to face Emma. 'which I need to borrow again' she winked.

Undoing the bottoms of her shirt Emma pulled it off her shoulder, now unbuttoning her trousers.

She glanced over to Regina, Emma immediately bit back a moan seeing her girlfriend there in a black high wasted thong and matching bar, sat cross legged now undoing her wet braid in her hair. Oblivious to Emma studying her.

'I'm not sure I can do that' Emma said casually, going back to pulling her trousers off as best she could in the back of the car.

Regina looked over to her with a questioning look, Emma was still tackling her wet skin tight jeans when she continued.

'I think i prefer what you are wearing now. Suits you so much better than my old band top' Emma said in a smug tone.

Regina blushed as her own nudity, pulling her legs down and crossing them.

Conquering her trousers Emma looked at her girlfriend and there eye locked, neither daring to look away.

They met in the middle for a passionate kiss.

Emma's hands entwined in Regina hair and Regina hands griped into Emma hips.

Suddenly a strength came from Regina puling Emma to straddle her as they kissed.

Both moaned at the bare contact of their skins touching, neither of them knew what came over them but they both had the hunger for one thing and one thing only. Each other.

Determined to be a power bottom Regina moves the kissed on Emma mouth down to her neck, sucking on Emma sweet spot.

It was all moving so fast for Emma; her head was spinning and all she could think about was her girlfriend's lips on her body.

She moaned loudly and instantly grounded her pelvis into Regina when she sucked her neck.

Encouraging this new-found pleasure Regina manipulated her finger on Emma hips, keeping the grinding movements going.

'Em-ma' Regina breath out and moans several times.

Emma's hand that was in her girlfriend's hair, now placing it on Regina's shoulder and gaining enough will power to pull back completely and stop she movements of her hips.

'i-I though you- you said no s-sex in-'Emma tried hard to regain her composure.

'I don't care, I need you Emma, I want to fuck you' Regina said reassuring the one above her.

Emma had her eyes closed, picturing anything but the beauty under her as she tried to stable herself.

A shiver when down her spine and to her core instantly at hearing her girlfriend swear.

Running the hands up and down Emma bare thighs she whispered into her ear 'please Emma, my thong is so soaked'

With that Emma lost all control and immediately started grinding into Regina again, kissing her with equal force. 'so so hot' Emma mumbles through kisses.

They moan in unison as Emma's hand stumble up to grab Regina's mesh bar covered breast.

Regina grow frustrated, her thighs was closed shut tightly with Emma straddling her. she need more contact, she needed Emma.

'Emma' she half moaned half wined.

Emma knew straight away what her lover needed and in one swift move she propped her weight on one knee, lifting one of Regina's legs so their cores touched when she moved back down.

They both groaned at the new sensation. Emma was grinding her hot wet sex against Regina's with only two fine pieces of fabric separating their hard nubs.

Regina moaned loudly as she arched her back, pressing her front against Emma when Emma bent down so she could suck on her girlfriend's breast; as best she could.

'fuck. Fuck. Fuck Regina. I'm close' Emma breath was getting ragged and she sped up her thrust.

Emma was trying to hold back so should be cum with Regina but she was finding it difficult and needed to get Regina off soon.

She began tweaking Regina's nipples though the thin of her bra, still keeping up with the quick grinds she moved her mouth up towards Regina neck. She bit, nipped and sucked leaving marks over Regina's neck

I didn't take long for Regina's torso to started spasming and she started moaning Emma's name loudly in her ear.

Emma, too, fall into her orgasmic state, watching her girlfriend come undone infront of her was too much.

Regina didn't give any time for Emma to catch her breath, the orgasm she just had only fuelled her fire more. She instantly latched her lips onto Emma's, kissing her hungrily.

Regina moved their positions so Emma was lying down across the back seats with Regina straddling her.

Regina was kissing her hard.

Emma was still trying to catcher her breath back, making kissing Regina back hard. They began discarding what little clothes that had on.

After placing a few kisses on Emma neck Regina sat up, giving Emma the perfect view of her body.

Regina was smirking down to her girlfriend.

Emma gave her a confused look when she saw Regina's hands walking up the back of the seats. It wasn't until Emma heard a lever being pulled and the back seats being pushed down she knew Regina plan on giving them more space.

Giving the new room Emma quickly flipped them around so Regina was on her back, thighs hooked around Emma hips.

The rain pattering on the roof top of the car had been long forgotten with the both girlfriends only having one thing in mind. Satisfy the other and be satisfied.

Emma instantly got to work, latching onto one of Regina musky nipples, flicking it with her tongue and nibbling on it -how she knows Regina likes. Creeping one hand down she rubbed her thumb on Regina sensitive clit.

Regina bucked up to the other's ministrations 'EM-MA' she moans fisting Emma's hair, pushing her against her breast.

Wrapping her legs around Emma hips more she linked her ankles, trapping her lover and forcing her to continue.

'more. I need more' Regina wined, trying to grind against the exploring thumb. Regina took one of her hands out of the lighter brunettes nest of hair ,the dragged her nails up Emma spine.

sending a shiver down Emma's back.

She started massaging her four fingers against Regina core. Never venturing in but smudging the wetness around.

'stop teasing' Regina protected.

Smirking at the quivering brunette she moved her mouth to the other breast, giving it the same attention. Emma stuck the tip of one finger inside Regina circling around the tight hole.

Slowly Emma pushed two of her fingering in, starting to pump in and out in an insanely slow pace -driving her girlfriend mad.

'you love it when I tease you' Emma stated. Now sucking on the top of the brunette breast, hard about to leave marks.

Regina groaned, trying to thrust her sex into Emma hand in order for her to go faster.

'just as much as you love it when I leave marks all over your beautiful body' Emma said through kissed as she made her way down Regina burning body.

'because you love that you're mine. You want people to know that only I fuck you. That only I can please you' Emma continues, her fingers still sliding in and out at a slow pace.

Coming face to face to were her fingers where probing slowly, she stops. Inhaling she scent whilst taking in the sight of Regina's small red swollen flaps, moving each time her fingers pushed in and the tiny hard nub, She can almost see it throbbing.

Emma pushes her fingers inside Regina up. Caressing the tough patch there as she hears the moans getting louder.

Regina gasped when Emma suddenly took her fingers out and blow cold air onto her heated sex.

Chuckling Emma wanted to make a knew her mark on her girlfriend and deciding the best place was to be the inside of her thigh.

'fuck Emma. Make me cum, please' Regina half moan half winner at her lover sucking near her sex.

Moving her lips away she played a single kiss on patch of wetness before sitting up on her heels, looking down at her girlfriend naked body.

Regina's eyes widened, feeling the other move away. She looked up in just about time to see Emma liking her white coated fingers- moaning as the sour taste.

'You know...what you did to me on the way here wasn't very nice Regina' Emma stated with a straight face.

'Emma. Not now… I need you. So bad' Regina wined. Knowing Emma would draw this out as some point.

'you left me all hot and bothered'

'you did it to me this morning' Regina justified taking a hold on Emma hand. Pushing it down to where she needed it.

Ignoring Regina's response Emma cupped her sex leaning back down so she was above her.

'you know-'

'fuck Emma, god help you Because after this I will destroy you' Regina cut Emma off by hissing threw her teeth at the lack of attention she was getting between her thighs.

Regina's head was spinning, all she wanted was to cum.

'just fuck me' she sobbed

Emma hummed 'what's the magic word?'

Regina gasped when she felt Emma pinkie explore her wet hole. 'please!' she all but screamed.

Emma bent down to muzzle into her girlfriend sweaty neck. 'Will you do it to me again?'

Regina tried pulling the other closer, making one more desperate buck of her hips 'No' she said gasping.

'good' Emma said, kissing the breathlessly parted lips on her girlfriend. she got straight to work.

She crawled down her lover's body's immediately sucking hard on Regina's clit.

'yesssssss' Regina arched her back, she knew it wouldn't take her long.

Emma removed her pinkie and inserted two fingers inside the pulsing hold setting at a fast pace.

Regina's body was going wild with the sensations, she was moaning and bucking into Emma face. Her hands were in the curly locks as she pushed for more.

The sudden change of Emma fingers to her tongue inside Regina made her come undone instantly. The warm wet muscle probing her as she rode out her orgasm.

'Emmmmma! Im- fuck I'm god...im cuming' Regina screamed as Emma drank up her cum, sucking for more.

Regina body when limp as she released the hair, her legs fell apart as Emma continued lapping her wetness, not once touching here overly sensitive clit.

Emma kissed her way up Regina's motionless body, making sure to plant double on the love bits she left.

'you're too good at that' Regina said breathlessly.

'I can tell you enjoyed it' Emma smirked, kissing Reina parted lips. Pulling away before Regina could kiss her back.

'cuddle me for a second' Regina mumbled through hooded eyes, being too exhausted she gave a lazy smile.

Emma smiles down at her girlfriends kissing her forehead, pulling Regina into a hug.

'I'll do you in a minuet' she mumbles into the crook in Emma neck.

'don't worry, about me' Emma whispered, scratching lightly on Regina scalp. 'go to sleep, baby' she said pulling Regina to lay on top of her.

The two fell asleep in back of Regina car covered in sweat

….

Emma woke up a couple of hours later to a tongue lapping her sex.

'told you I would re-pay you' her girlfriend said from between her legs with a wink.

Emma moan, her hand immediately moving to Regina's hair, pushing her into her sex.

…

*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*' day.-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-..-'*'-

After Emma's encounter with her high school sweetheart she didn't get any sleep. She'd being tossing and turning all night in her bed and her hand heart like hell, but being as stubborn as she was she'd never admit it.

It was time for breakfast but all Emma wanted to do was stay in her room, away from everyone and everything. Unfortunately that was not allowed, so she did the next best thing and went to the library.

So she sat there, on the floor, in the corner of the library, where she was the only one in there.

Or so she thought.

She heard the door open and close.

'you know it's breakfast time, right' Emma tuned her head to the longed legged brunette, now standing next her with a trolley filled with brooks. 'you not technically allowed in here' she continued.

Emma just ignored the girl and looked away.

Sensing that the blonde of the floor wasn't going to move she carried on with her job and stared to stack books 'you know we've just got some new books in. Wont to take one before the others start vandalising in them and ripping out the sex scenes' the other girl jokes.

Emma just sighed and quietly curled up in the corner as the other tried making a convocation with her.

'you know I haven't seen you around. You must be new here. It is your first time down'

Emma sighed 'no' she mumbled.

'she speaks, for a minuet there I thought you didn't understand me' the brunette jokes again, trying to lighted up the blonde.

'Ruby by the way' she said holding out her hand.

'Emma' Emma replied holding out her bust hand forgetting all about it.

Ruby hissed at the sight of the bloody bruised hand 'you know, you should really go to the nurse about that, it looks like it hurts'

'I'm fine' Emma mumbled

'sure, looks like it' ruby stated, whilst continuing to stack the books.

'you would I wouldn't of took you are the librarian' Emma said, trying to change to subject from herself.

Ruby laughed 'oh trust me, if I had a chose I would not be here. This place quite literally smells of dust, no one ever used it' she rolled her eye 'I got assigned this job a couple of weeks ago after swapping the bell. out new van driver'

Emma was about the speak when ruby did first 'and to top it all off regal is in bitchy mode today and insists that I put all of these books that were donated away before breakfast finishes' Ruby finishes her rant with a sigh.

Emma stood up and started to help the brunette put away the books.

'you don't have to go that' Ruby said to Emma helping.

'I know. But it saves trying to force that so-called breakfast food down my throat' Emma said with all seriousness and Ruby laughed.

After a pause Ruby spoke again 'so you wonna tell me what happened with your hand?' she asked genuinely.

Emma ignored the question and asked one of her own, again changing the subject from herself 'who's regel?'

Ruby snorted 'oh that would be the one and only Evil Queen. Aka, Madam mayor. I just call her regel because it rolls of the tongue a bit more' she winked.

'oh' Emma said simply and the two fell into silence again 'you don't talk much do you' Ruby stated.

'oh just a bit tied. That's all' Emma said quietly.

A second later the door opened again to which both girls turned their heads to.

'Ruby, I gave you these half an hour ago! Why do you insist on working at a snails paste? There are still a box load in the office!' A very stressed Regina came barged through the door with an arm full of books, rolling her eyes.

Emma new the voice instantly, luckily Regina did not see her as she was slightly behind a book shelf.

Emma saw Rudy give her a slight glace as if to say "see, told you" to which Emma smirked at.

'I will go and grab them now, Mrs Locksley' Ruby said as she scurries out of the room.

Regina still oblivious to Emma being in the room the mumbles under her breath. 'it's Madam Mayor'

Walking closer the trolley for the book she had in her hand. She finally notices Emma.

She jumped seeing the figure standing there, dropping the books on the floor. 'Jesus Emma' she said with her hand over her heart.

'why are you where?! You are not meant to be here!' Regina snapped.

Emma just crouched down to start picking up the books that the other dropped 'and you are? Don't you have some mayorly business to do' she said sarcastically stand up again.

'ohh I have a feeling you know why I am here' Regina said calmly squinting at Emma.

'hmm. That dickhead you probably call "babe" is the boss here' Emma said sniggering

'I DO NOT appreciate that language around me. Especially toward to people I care about. Miss swan!' Regina snapped again.

Emma burst into laughter 'Miss swan? Seriously' she said or though Regina was not amused.

'oh zip it' Regina said rolling her eye as she crosses her arms.

The two fell into silence. Emma continued stacking books as Regina just watched her, she was unsure why Regina hadn't left yet. Truth be told Regina didn't not know why she was still there either, but her feet just didn't seem to move.

'you cut your hair. I don't like it' Emma said with a straight face, not looking at her, just putting a book on the shelf.

'you're blonde…..why' Regina said monotone.

Emma shrugged 'you almost sounded like you cared there. Keep tying, I'm sure you'll get though that wall you built soon enough' she smirked.

Regina raised her eyebrows 'and what wall would that be'

'whatever one you conducted to believe it's sane to date, Let alone marry, Robin'

'oh please. It's been 10 years! Stop getting out the violins and making us feel bad for you. It's not like you haven't been with anyone' Regina hissed, trying to keep her anger down

'at least none of which were male and had the name Robin' Emma said in the same tone.

'no no you don't get to play victim here, after all-' Regina said stepping closer '- it. Was. you. that. left. Me' she said with three hard pokes to Emma chest.

'I left for you' Emma cried out.

Regina snorted 'yeah sure. It not you, its me? Seriously. That's such a cowardice answer'

Emma was about to speak again when Regina did first. 'do you even realise what I went through? Did you even thing about me? And as soon as I'm happy you come back in my life all guns blazing' Regina now on the verge of crying.

'Regina' Emma said sympathetically, reaching out to lay a hand on the other's shoulder.

Regina jumped away quickly 'I don't need you sympathy! Just go back to Boston, Swan' she said the last part of the stenting in her best low, threatening tone.

The tone sent shivers down Emma spine.

'happy obliged once I get out of this godforsaken place' Emma said challengingly.

The door opening and closed again, silencing what Regina was about to say as a Ruby came in holding a what looked like heavy box.

'hear, let me help' Emma said taking away hers and Regina gaze and walking straight past her to help Ruby.

'thanks, Em. That thing kills your arms' Ruby said.

'any time' Emma said with a wink, know holding the box.

Glancing over to Regina she saw the other shooting her a death glare straight at her, then at Ruby.

Regina just let out a groan and headed straight for the door before turning back at the last second 'oh Emma, if I catch you here again -helping or not- when you are specifically meant to be in the hall for breakfast. It will be 2 shots' she said for slamming the door.

'Gezz Em. Looks like you must have done something to piss her off' Ruby stares wide eyed.

'yeah yeah, I'm an idiot' Emma sighed.

'hay-ho' Ruby said happily 'I got you're back' she said as she went back to putting the books away.

The rest of that day was spent in the library talking to her new friend, they talked and joked and ruby had made Emma forget all about the little shitty situation she was currently in with her life. And for that, Emma was grateful.

'Gezz you weren't joking when you said so one ever comes in here' Emma said smiling.

Ruby laughed 'would I ever lie to you' she said fluttering her eye lashes.

Playfully Emma pushed her away.

A cough took both of their attention's away when a male guard made himself present.

'Emma yo-' August said

'you bastard' Emma yelled cutting him off. She threw a book as him, making him jump out the way as she stormed her way up to him.

August new this was coming. 'Emma I-'

'you didn't even tell me. You let me say those things and you didn't even tell you. You bastard' Emma shouted thumping her hands on his chest.

August just stood there, taking the hits. Once she started tiring out he grabbed a hold of her wrists 'finished?'

'you fucking jackass cunt' Emma hissed.

After a moment 'now in finished' she mumbled under the breath, not being about to stay mas at her only old friend.

'good. Because I didn't tell you because it wasn't mine to tell' she said softly.

'I know. But you're still an asshole' she said ripping away her wrists from his grip.

August chuckled.

Ruby who was still sat of the floor, looking at this in amusements of their interaction stayed quiet.

'she came to see me last night…and we bumped into each other this morning' Emma said with sad eyes, looking up to her dearest friend.

'we will talk about it later' he said stroking her hair, he sighed before continuing ' the reason I'm here is because Locksley wishes so speak with you'

'so… screw him' the blond said stubbornly.

'you need to talk with him eventually' he justified.

'I know' she sighed, thinking it better know then never.

She turned back to her friend who was looking confused on the floor still 'Rube, I'll see you tomorrow, kay? I gotta go'

Ruby grinned up at her 'sure. You know where to find me' she said with a wink. Swirling her hand in the air locating to the library. 'all day everyday' she sighed.

…

'Anything I need to know before I go in' Emma said, hesitating to enter his office.

'nope, just don't piss him off' August said 'Besides I'll be in there with you' he opened the door, not giving Emma another change to think about it.

She stepped inside and almost immediately robin looked up to her.

Stepping in, she was greeted with the slight of a desk in the middle of the some-what typical office room. Robin was sat on the black study chair only he was not alone in the room and to the left of him sat his wife. Emma knew it was Regina because she wore the same tight-fitting navy-blue dress as before, she was perched on the side on the desk with her back to Emma. Not bothering to look around.

Emma couldn't help but glance down Regina back; the tight dress showing all her curves. She was still mad at the woman but could help it that she still had a rocking body, right?

Her eyes never lingering for long though.

The tension could be cut with a knife, Emma felt it as soon as she entered 'though it would just be us three' She whispered so only August could hear.

He hummed, pushing her further into the room 'sir' he said, Braking the slice.

'thank you Booth' Robin said from his chair.

 _Yelp, same annoying accent._ Emma though

Regina stood up and without a word made an exit from the room. Her eyes never met Emma's as she looks straight ahead brushing back the blonde. To anyone else Regina would look fine, but Emma knew she had being crying from the redness of her cheeks.

'Take a seat' Robin said, taking Emma away from her thoughts.

She shuffled over to the chair as August closed the door after the mayor and made his way to stand in the corner of the room.

'you can quite it with the pleasantries. We both know what pages we stand on' Emma sighed

Robin laughed 'not changed mush I see, still as stubborn as ever'

'anyway. As you probably already know Regina and I, well are married' He said with a cocky smirk as if to rub it in her face 'I just wanted to state that because you'll be seeing her around a lot with her being mayor and all-'

'Yeah, tell me about that? What it like to work for your wife' Emma said whilst leaning back In her chair. Obviously trying to wind him up.

'I don't not work for her, we work together' Robin said threw his teeth with a fake smile.

'yeah but she's the mayor. She handles all the mayorly things, which being part of this town means the prison comes under that. It's fact. So what's it like?' Emma said smirking and leaning forward.

' .together' Robin said, getting slightly annoyed. Taking a deep breath he continued 'Now what i brought you here for it to discu-'

'tell me; seen as you work for her, does she wear the trousers in your relationship' Emma said raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

'no' He said sternly

'huh. Really? Because from where in sitting it loo-'

'why are you so interested in our marriage, Emma' he said, cutting her off 'you think she not happy? You think that because she chose me after coming back she must not be thinking straight? Or is it simply jealousy?'

Emma gasped and put her hand over her chest 'you caught me. I am totally and utterly jealous, but it not what you thing, I'm not jealous of you …. I'm jealous of Regina. I love you Robin, forever and always' Emma said in her best damsel in distress act, trying to keep a straight face.

Robin was not amused and August was trying not to laugh in the back ground.

'keep joking, Swan. Everyone here can see it' Robin said 'now, what I was going to say was someone in town has put an significantly large amount in your money pot here. I just need you to sign on the line to except It'

Emma looked at him confused 'who?' she asked

'I don't know. Someone from outside, they remain anonymous…Looks like you do have friends after all' Robin sighed.

Emma thought about declining it but she really needed the money. Not just for in this place but once she got out.

She hummed when she signed the dotted line.

'also you have been assigned gardening work, so you'll be out of sight. You start Monday' He said starting to stack all the files together.

'that is all. You can go back to whatever you were doing' he said monotone.

Emma stood up giving him a salute 'yeas sir' she said with a smirk. Meeting August at the door she turns back around 'oh by the way. Let he know when you start wearing the trousers. I'll can promise you, you'll feel like a big boy' she said with a wink as she scurried out the room.

…

Once the door was shut and August and Emma had turned the corner he hit her on the back of her head.

'hay, what was that for!'

'for being a smart-ass to Robin' he said

'come on her was practically asked for it. The douch bag was rubbing it in my face' Emma wined

'of course he did, he wouldn't not know would he-'

'August…. In back there he said "when she got back" where did Regina go and why?' She asked curiously. Changing the subject.

He sighed 'honestly, I think you should ask her that yourself, it's not my business to say but you're not the only one that has it hard after…just make sure you are both ready before delving into each others pasts' he said, kindly

Emma frowned. 'riiiiiiiight'

'Anyway Em, I got to get going, it's nearly lunch time and I'm on duty there today. Catch you around, yeah?' he said as he started walking away 'oh, by the way. You might wont to get the hand looked at before it gets worse' he said turning back before walking away again completely.

Emma hummed _… her hand was still hurting like hell_

 **All mistakes are my own, unfortunately;)**

 **review.**


End file.
